Although recent efforts have been successful to an extent in devising carrier units which can be adapted to carry either general cargo or bulk materials, problems have arisen. Such convertible carrier units in the prior art it has been found, have not been entirely satisfactory in fully utilizing the available space, reducing the cost of manufacture, and providing a unit which can easily and quickly be converted between a general cargo carrier and a bulk material carrier.